1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diagonal strut device for reinforcing arrangement on an undercarriage of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the production of the diagonal strut device wherein a plurality of struts made from a fibre-reinforced plastic composite material are arranged close to one another and connected, with a respective first end section, as well as a motor vehicle undercarriage according to the preamble of claim 13, in which the diagonal strut device is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diagonal struts for arrangement on the undercarriage of a motor vehicle are known to increase torsional rigidity. This is particularly important in convertibles with integral bodies, due to the lack of a fixed roof structure. Tensile and compressive forces are introduced from external edge regions of the body to a region located further inside a vertical motor vehicle median longitudinal plane via the diagonal struts, for example above the spare tyre recess. These tensile and compressive forces occur due to undesired vibrations and deformations of the body, which may arise during the driving operation, whereby driving safety and comfort are disadvantageously affected and the motor vehicle structure is loaded.
In this way, DE 10 2004 018 977 A1 describes a motor vehicle with increased possibilities for the strut course and its connection to the body. To that end, the vehicle has four reinforcing struts, which are fastened to a crossbeam, which is arranged freely beneath the undercarriage in the vertical median longitudinal plane of the vehicle and at a distance from this. The struts extend outwards from this crossbeam and are connected to the body in its undercarriage region at its ends that are facing away from the crossbeam. The struts can be formed from metal or a fibre-reinforced polymer.
In the course of the lightweight construction of motor vehicles, more and more hybrid components are being used, which connect different materials, for example light metal elements with fibre-reinforced polymers. DE 698 36 259 T2 discloses a light metal/CFK component, wherein a carbon fibre plastic material is affixed to a light metal material by means of an adhesive layer containing an epoxy adhesive and being provided in a thickness of 10 to 500 μm. To prevent contact corrosion between the carbon fibre plastic material and the light metal material, the adhesive layer is to have a specific volume resistance of at least 1·1013 Ω·cm and an adhesive strength at room temperature of at least 15 MPa.
A weight-optimised crossmember made from a light metal material or a non-ferrous material, for example from a fibre-reinforced polymer, is known from DE 102006 047 511 A1.
Based on this prior art, the object arises to provide a diagonal strut device that increases the torsional rigidity of a motor vehicle for arrangement on a motor vehicle undercarriage, which allows for lightweight construction concepts and thus combines high tensile and compressive strength with low weight, and can be produced simply in very few steps.